Mad Forest Lass
by LeigonClaimed
Summary: For he would settle for nothing less.


"Lizards and pumpkins?" He wasn't quite sure what to make of that. He wasn't sure what to make of her. A confounding concoction of demure sweetness and airy laughter but mad as a hatter. Shed really done nothing but confound him from the get. What was one to say in response to such madness? Except...with a wild grin he's off, determined to get at least one sensible answer from those sweet lips.

In the forest shed been a tempest, dark eyes accusing and ire flushing pale skin prettily. Ropes of golden hair hung in alluring disarray about a cherubic face and her wide mouth was pulled into a displeased scowl, lips red and pinched in her irritation. The lass had even dared to scold him. Him! Granted perhaps if he'd simply informed her of just whom shed spoken so to he is quite sure shed of been horrified but...no, he'd wanted to fan the flames dancing in her eyes not quell them. Then the storm was gone and an impish grin had jolted his heart. A mad changeling forest lass.

"Then...you'll leave him alone, won't you?" For her? Yes. Contagious madness perhaps. It had certainly confused his hunting party and rather annoyed the Grand Duke but...for her...it mattered little in any case. They were not of a station to question his decisions though they tried rather valiantly and that was really all there was to the matter. He would do whatever it took to make her smile just that way at him again. It had been electric, chemistry beyond anything he'd ever known. Madness indeed.

"Excuse me." She'd come. She was there. She'd come and come looking like...gods the way she dazzled. Eyes roving and wide with wonder and she took in his world (not that she'd been aware of it yet), pretty lips parted and so very tempting. He'd moved towards her without any real thought to do so, something he was sure to be chastised for upon his return. Gripped by a compulsion he neither wanted nor could deny. Even knowing it was in fact her, without question nor doubt, he needed to hear and prove to himself that he wasn't going mad and she was really here. "Just so" she says as if she hadn't transformed from mad forest lass to a queen. Dazzling, but he is not the only dazzled and possessiveness he's never known is a fire under his skin.

Chemistry he'd called it and how right he had been. If this was how madness felt, a buzz under his skin and blood pounding to spread molten desire then mad he would be. Her breathless gasp is everything when he finally touches her. Then the room had spun and his mind had spun faster. All he can remember is her smile and the way that every time they come together she'd make that same delightful noise. He'd only snapped to the present when he'd circled that impossibly tiny waist to raise her and she'd leaned towards him and all the etiquette lessons he'd ever known were not enough to curb the primal want. Such gorgeous flesh, round and full and heaving enticingly as he'd settled her back to the floor far closer than strictly necessary. That gasp had put the rest to shame, so dangerously close to the dark imaginings filling his head.

" Won't they miss you at the ball?" Oh my naive queen with all those dandies following every delicate curve she possessed...no, he'd keep her here where the moonlight danced and set her aglow solely for him. The hidden garden was his, the only thing he felt was for him alone when the rest of his life was pre-planned and laid bare. One small selfishness. Still…"I want to show you something."

She'd pranced past him, his mad forest queen, utterly delighted and that had made him grin foolishly. Nothing had ever looked quite so perfect as her giggling as he'd pushed her, face aglow. The glass slipper had been a surprise or at least as much of one as he'd come to expect from her. But he'd wanted, needed a name to call her, aloud and in his head and in the dreams he knew would plaque him relentlessly. They'd been so very close and those dark eyes had darted downwards and everything in him had paused but before he could get his answer or finally, finally, finally claim those sweet lips she is gone. Leaving him no less confused nor mesmerized. Oh, he'd find that mad woman again, for he'd settle for nothing less.


End file.
